1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work device that provides a work surface on which the user can write directly or position a paper for writing thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several situations in which free-hand writing is necessary or desired. For instance, free-hand writing is typically desired when writing a personal letter on personal stationary, preparing a personalized greeting card, and/or addressing an envelope. In addition, teachers, professors and other instructors must often write in free-hand when writing on a classroom chalkboard or dry erase board. Finally, the art of calligraphy also typically requires the writer to write in free-hand. Unfortunately, when writing free-hand, it is very difficult to write in a straight line. Quite often the writing moves up and/or down on the writing surface thereby resulting in an unattractive written product, which uses more writing surface space than necessary and/or may be difficult to read.
To solve this problem, many writers have resorted to drawing a straight line on the writing surface using a pencil and then erasing the pencil line after the writing is completed. Unfortunately, this method can leave unsightly eraser marks or leftover pencil marks. In addition, the eraser may smear the writing. In the classroom setting, some chalkboards have been provided with lines to guide the writer. However, these lines are permanent and their size and location cannot be adjusted according to the writer's needs. Similar problems arise in engraving, sign-making and other like activities. For instance, it is difficult for an engraver to engrave in a straight line without the guide of a line. It is also difficult for a sign-maker or graphic artist to position letters, characters or other objects on a sign, shirt, plaque or other article.
Accordingly, a need remains for a device that provides a work surface capable of guiding the user in writing in a straight line.